Fireworks In Your Face
by Silverstar
Summary: Happy New Year everyone! Scott and John try to prank Gordon, but it goes wrong and the whole island is enveloped in chaos! Can everything work out okay before midnight?


**_Hi people! Happy New Year! Wow, it's 2015 already! Geez, where did the year go? Here's a new year's one shot for you all. It's really random, and just an idea I've had written down for ages, so I thought I publish it. Let me know what you think! :)_**

**_By the way, I've tried to publish this once before, but it didn't work. No idea why, but this is the same story. Hopefully it'll work this time! :)_**

* * *

><p>"It'll be awesome to get back at them for once," John grinned.<p>

"Johnny, be quiet!" Scott warned his younger brother as they snuck round the corner. Scott froze, and he darted across the hallway, flinging himself over to a door. Swiftly, he typed in the code and the door swung open, revealing a room filled with bottles of chemicals and scientific equipment.

John stepped in behind Scott and frowned. "Are you sure Brains won't mind?"

Scott paused and glanced back at his brother. "Um...no...I mean, no, it's fine!"

John shook his head. "Oh well. I'll just go back up to '5 early if need be. You can get killed."

"Oh thanks," Scott muttered, but it came out muffled as he had his head stuck in a cupboard as he rifled through the stuff there. "Ah ha! Found it."

"Great. Now I'm going to go and hide somewhere," John made for the exit and Scott swung round, grabbing him by the back of his t-shirt and yanking John back.

"You agreed to help me!"

John stared at him. "That was before you said you were going to set off fireworks that'll stain the pool neon pink! Gordon'll go mad! I mean, he went crazy when Alan accidentally dropped lemonade in it!"

Scott gave him a wicked grin. "Exactly!"

John sighed, shaking his head. "I often wonder how I'm related to you." He glared at his older brother as Scott dumped a glass bottle that contained some sort of liquid in it in his arms.

"Someone's coming!" Scott froze and then actually slid under the table, leaving John in the firing line.

"Ah, hi Dad. Just getting some stuff for um...Brains?"

"Oh right." Jeff frowned. "Is that why you've got a sign on your back saying that you are a dangerous creature that should not be disturbed?"

John causally leant on the table, kicking Scott. A muffled yelp came from underneath, and Jeff stared at him.

"Is there someone under the table?"

"I can't hear anything." John told him quickly.

Jeff shook his head and headed for the door to turn and stare at the table. "Is here someone under there?"

"No." John announced, trying not to laugh as Scott crept further under the table. "Maybe you should have a rest Dad? You have been working hard today."

Jeff, still looking bewildered, nodded. "Yes...yeah, you're right." He disappeared from the room, muttering to himself.

Scott emerged from the table. "Now before you kill me, can I just say that then it would be your job to put up with the Terrible Two."

"Dangerous animal? Gee, thanks!" John muttered sarcastically. "Why didn't I just leave you up on '5 when I had to collect you for New Year's Eve?"

"'Cos I would have given Gordon the perfect blackmail material on you!" The pilot announced cheerfully and John scowled at him.

"Did you know that 50% of the time I really hate you?"

Scott laughed. "Oh yes. Oh yes."

* * *

><p>Gordon jumped out of the pool, glaring at the bushes. "Right, that is it, Alan!"<p>

The infuriating frog noise continued, and he frowned. Maybe there really was a frog? If there was, then he could annoy Virgil with it! Great!

Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around him and headed into the jungle. A bush ahead of him rustled and he broke into a run. He had to get that damn frog!

Suddenly his foot got caught up in something and he was yanked up into the air, in a large net.

Laughter erupted from the bushes and then a familiar figure dropped down from a tree opposite. "A little stuck are you Gordon?"

"Well let me think Scott...I'm in a net dangling from a tree in mid air...yes, surprisingly enough, I think I do count as _stuck_!"

Scott grinned. "See John, I told you watching all those old films would come in handy! We've got him in the perfect trap!"

John glared at his older brother. "How come you got to hide in a tree and I was stuck in the bush?" He dragged a muddy leaf out his hair. "I've changed my mind, I now hate you 51% of the time."

"Are you guys going to let me down or not?"

Scott and John exchanged looks. "Well, you see, we need you trapped for a bit so we can get ready," Scott began.

"So I can get everything ready you mean," John grumbled.

Scott shrugged. "Yeah, so John can get everything ready while I relax."

Gordon shifted into a more comfortable position, scowling at his brothers. "So the frog was?"

Scott grinned at him. "Was this!" He revealed a green blob.

"What the hell is that?" Gordon and John stared at it.

Scott glared at them. "It's something Alan gave me to annoy Virgil with ages ago."

"Remind me to kill him later," Gordon muttered. "John, you're always up on '5, surely you wouldn't want to waste your time down here knowing you've left your younger brother in a tree. You couldn't live with that!"

"I could!" Scott announced, laughing.

"I can speak for myself!" John sulked, punching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Please? I don't like trees?" Gordon whined, struggling to stand up in the net.

John shook his head. "Sorry! I have business to attend to!"

"That's right! He has to come with me!" Scott dragged John away in the direction of the house.

"Sorry!" John laughed over his shoulder. "The boss has spoken!"

"Hey!" Scott protested. "I'm not a boss!"

"Boss, field commander, same thing." John grinned before dashing on ahead.

Gordon sighed, sitting back in the net. He had a funny feeling that he was going to making a good friend of these trees.

* * *

><p>Brains stared down at his list and then looked back at the cupboard. He knew that there was meant to be a bottle of explosives in the cupboard. The dyes were still there and he had a horrible feeling that someone had mistaken the explosives for them.<p>

The explosives were mild, and they wouldn't harm someone. They would just make them feel strange and act in a strange way for an hour.

Brains headed for the study to find Jeff heading out of it. "M-mr Tracy? D-do you know if anyone has b-been in m-my lab?"

"Just John. But I have to go, because I have been hallucinating, apparently."

Brains looked alarmed. "Really? In w-what way?"

"I've been imagining people under your table in your lab. Cheerio!" Jeff waved and disappeared into his room, leaving Brains feeling rather worried.

Someone was going to be in trouble. But first he had to find John.

* * *

><p>Alan ducked into a bush to avoid Fermat. As his best friend ran past he grinned. Success! He had escaped, even though he hadn't <em>meant <em>to trip Fermat over so that the younger boy fell into the pool.

Alan stayed crouched in the bushes for a moment and then spotted something crawling over his trainer. He stared at it for a moment before letting out a rather unmanly shriek and kicking both his trainer and the unfortunate spider away from him.

Leaping out of the bush, he promptly trod on something sharp. "I hate spiders!" He yelled, glaring at the trainer, before realising in horror it was getting further away. Damn, he'd forgotten there was a stream there.

The youngest Tracy dived for his shoe, lost his footing and tumbled down a slope. After a moment, he sat up and then ducked back down again to wait until the dizziness had worn off. A familiar voice entered his consciousness and, frowning, he looked up.

"Hi Alan! Come and say hello to the trees!" Gordon announced sarcastically from his position in the net.

"You're crazy!" Alan blurted out, finding it the first thing that came to mind.

"Thanks! Wait, no I'm not!"

"Then I'm crazy...Fermat! Help me!" Alan dashed off to find his friend leaving Gordon yelling after him.

* * *

><p>Virgil sat on the deck chair by the pool, wondering what he'd done wrong. He'd come to the conclusion that he'd smacked his head on something and had died and that he was currently a ghost that no one could see. That was the only reason he could come up with for everyone ignoring and avoiding him. And he had to admit, he was slightly hurt.<p>

"Hey Brains!" He called out as his friend came running past.

"S-sorry Virgil! I h-have to find John!"

"Well that was very nice," he muttered to himself. "I'll go and find Kyrano. At least he won't ignore me."

Making his way to the kitchen, he walked straight into Scott, who was darting along the corridor holding a box of fireworks. "Oh hi! Can I help?"

"Sorry, John's helping instead."

Virgil stared after him. "I think Gordon's fish are better company than you lot."

* * *

><p>Scott carefully poured the 'pink dye' into the firework that John was holding.<p>

"Is that the last one?"

His younger brother glanced over at the box and nodded. "Shall we go and get Gordon?"

"Yeah...I guess."

Alan came dashing out of the jungle and collapsed on top of Scott. "I'm going mad!" He wailed.

"What?" Scott and John asked at the same time. Scott lifted up his younger brother and practically carried him off the patio and into the living room where he dumped him on the sofa and left him there.

"Right," he told John cheerfully. "Let's get these fireworks in position."

As Scott reached out across the pool with the raft used to launch the fireworks, Tin-Tin came running out, looking bewildered. "Scott! John! Virgil has gone mental!"

"Oh for crying out loud!" John yelled and then a terrific splash came from the pool. He exchanged nervous glances with Tin-Tin as Scott disappeared beneath the surface.

"What the hell was that for?" Scott yelled at Tin-Tin who screeched:

"Virgil's talking to the fish!" And then ran off.

Scott glared after her. "You get Gordon. I'll get Virgil. Then we'll drown them both."

John grimaced and then punched his older brother. "No, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"Dad's still asleep."

"Oh yeah. Forgot that." Scott grabbed a firework and launched himself across the water, ignoring his brother's incredulous look. "What? I'm already wet!"

With the fireworks in place, he swam back and accepted the towel that John offered. Clambering out, he frowned at the jungle. "Do you think we should go and get him?"

"Yeah," John admitted. "It'd be mean to leave him in that net for New Year."

Scott sighed dramatically before slinging the towel down on a deck chair and heading into the forest. John jogged after him, and then slipped on a wet rock, skidding down a small slope and into a pool.

"John! Are you okay?" Scott's anxious yell sounded down from above and John shook his head in amusement.

"Well I'm wet. I guess that makes us even!" He shouted back.

"Can you get out?"

"Yeah! I'll meet you at the net!"

"FAB!"

"Hey Scott?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I've discovered a new species of fish!"

"Really?"

"Yeah! It's called Alan's trainer with a poor unfortunate spider on it!"

"A spider?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm surprised he didn't use it to blackmail Virgil!"

"See you at the net!"

"Okaaaay!" Scott yelled the reply over his shoulder, running down the slope, scattering leaves.

John fished the trainer out the water, laying it on a rock to dry slightly. He lay down on a clear patch of ground, staring up at the darkening sky. What was the new year going to be like?

Awesome. It's gonna be awesome!

He clambered to his feet, shoving the trainer into his backpack and then headed for the net. Time to free Gordon.

* * *

><p>Gordon crouched at the bottom of net, glaring at the ground below. He'd considered every option but he had come to the decision that he was just going to have to wait for his brothers to come and release him.<p>

Thanks so much Alan. Not.

Damn stupid little brothers, he thought to himself, as he tried to climb to the top of the net, only to slide back down again.

"You know trees, someone should put Scott and John in a tree. See how they like it."

The trees were pretty good listeners actually. He'd been able to rant and rave about the stupidest of things and they hadn't complained once!

Well duh, Gordon. They're trees.

He sniggered as a head appeared beneath the net. "You okay Gord-" He dropped the wet leaves he'd grabbed through the net from the trees onto Scott, who, as he had been speaking at the time, had his mouth open, so he swallowed the leaves.

"Huh?" John entered the clearing to discover Gordon practically having a fit with laughter and his older brother coughing on the floor. Shaking his head, he pounded Scott on the back, earning himself a scowl and then leapt into the tree, which he climbed till he reached the net. "Ready to fly Fish?"

"Sure...wait, what?" Gordon suddenly found himself plummeting to the ground, landing on top of Scott who promptly found himself sprawled on the ground like a squashed spider.

"Damn you John Tracy!" Scott yelled, trying to kick the net and his surprisingly heavy younger brother off of him.

Gordon was quite enjoying having the upper hand and watched in amusement as Scott attempted to free himself. Finally climbing out of the net, he walked over to John and punched him on the shoulder. "Why the hell did you leave me in a net for hours?"

"Secrets..."

"Suckers." Gordon muttered and headed back for the Villa, only for Scott to yank him back and throw something in his face.

"You seem to like leaves." He grinned.

Gordon spat out the leaves, glaring at him. "Just wait till I get you back!"

"Sure thing kiddo! Sure thing!" Scott ran after John, annoyed that he had suddenly been the one to carry the backpack.

* * *

><p>Virgil made his way back onto the patio, struggling to carry the massive box of fireworks behind him.<p>

"How much further Alan?" He complained, dropping the box yet again.

"Not that far!" His younger brother announced cheerfully, all but bouncing along. "We're setting them off from the raft on the pool."

"Yeah. I still can't believe Gordon agreed to that."

"He hasn't, which is why we're setting them off from there!" Alan told him, grinning madly.

"Well I am not part of this. I am the victim who was forced to carry heavy fireworks or spend the rest of New Year's Eve talking to a bunch of fish who won't even look at me."

"Now you know how boring you are," Alan laughed and ducked to the side as Virgil made to shove him into the pool. "Ha! You missed!"

"I won't miss next time," Virgil warned him. Standing upright, dropping the fireworks, he frowned at the platform. "There are already fireworks there though."

"What? Oh damn, yeah, I forgot that. Oh well, let's put my fireworks on. They're better than Scott and John's."

"Fine, fine. Why don't you put them on the raft."

"Because I'm younger than you and because I've already had a swim today. Now go and get wet."

"But-" Alan shoved him and Virgil didn't get the chance to finish his sentence, as he found himself under water. Swimming back to the surface, he fixed his brother with a glare and then removed the fireworks from the raft, instead shoving them back to the patio. After replacing them with Alan's fireworks, he grinned evilly at the blond.

"What?" Alan asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Virgil replied hastily. "Just this." Then he dragged him into the pool with him.

"That is so not fair!" Alan gasped after breaking the surface. "I'll get you for that later."

Virgil dragged himself out onto the patio and laughed. "Good luck then Allie. You're gonna need it. Remember, I have allies."

"Who?"

"Um...the fish?"

"You are a lost cause!"

"Get back in that pool, I'm not finished torturing you yet!"

* * *

><p>Brains emerged out of the forest onto the beach, glancing up and down the sand. He'd searched the Villa, and still had not found John.<p>

Just as he was about to give up, John appeared on the steps back to the Villa from the the forest, and Brains broke into a sprint.

"Hi Brains. You're in a hurry?"

"Did you t-take a c-chemical f-from my l-lab?"

"No!" John replied hurriedly. "I have to go. Bye!" He dashed back into the forest, leaving Brains more confused than ever. The sky was darker by the minute, nearly time for dinner. And then there would be no time to track down the chemical!

So who had it?

* * *

><p>"Dad?" Alan hovered outside the door, wondering if his father was even awake. "Well if he isn't, someone else can go and get him up. It's not my fault that John told him some random story about him hallucinating," he muttered and sat down leaning against the wall. "John can get him up. It's his fault, anyway."<p>

"Who's fault for what?" The door opened and Jeff emerged.

"Oh, nothing." Alan told him quickly, having been sworn to secrecy by his older brother. "Just thinking about something that happened to me earlier."

"Oh right. Is dinner ready then?"

"Yeah! And I have to dash."

"Why?" Jeff looked confused.

"I'm racing Gordon." Alan took off down the corridor, skidding across the dining room floor and leaping into his chair, just as Gordon came running into the room.

"How did you win?" He yelled, trying to shove Alan off the chair.

"Behave! Act your age!" Jeff scolded, sitting down.

"Acting your age is boring, though," Gordon moaned.

"Shall I put you in a net again?" Scott whispered, earning himself a kick under the table.

Brains came into the room, looking worried.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked him in concern.

"Huh? O-oh yes, th-thank you. Just th-thinking." Brains replied. Jeff shrugged, shooting John a questioning look. He quickly glanced away, finding the table leg suddenly very interesting. Jeff found himself feeling confused again, and decided that he clearly wasn't well. After all, he had been hallucinating earlier.

* * *

><p>"Are we going to set off the fireworks yet?" Alan whined. Fermat shot him a surprised glance. It wasn't even 11 yet.<p>

"We could set off some early ones I suppose," Virgil told him. "If it'll stop you moaning."

"I am not moaning!" Alan cried indignantly. "I am merely asking a question."

"Which you've been asking and whining about for the last hour. Which is otherwise known as moaning." Virgil pointed out, causing Alan to sulk. "Fine," he sighed. "We'll set off some early fireworks."

"Great!" Scott announced and then added: "I mean, great, he'll stop whining."

"I am not whining! For crying out loud people!" Alan shouted, annoyed no one was paying attention to him. Fermat started sniggering and Alan shot him a hurt look.

John gave Scott an anxious look as Virgil lit the first firework. Scott glanced round, to spot Gordon. The aquanaut was dangling his feet in the water, watching the fireworks intently. He was still cross they were being set off from _his _pool.

Scott leaned forwards, expecting to see the water turning fluorescent pink, but instead nothing happened. The fireworks lit up the sky in an assortment of different colours and Alan announced triumphantly: "See! I knew my fireworks were better!"

"You mean you swapped the fireworks?" Scott exclaimed in horror, exchanging an annoyed look with John.

"We'll just have to set yours off at midnight instead. It'll be fine," Virgil told him.

"I can't believe you swapped them," Scott muttered.

"And you say I moan?" Alan asked.

* * *

><p>Brains looked at the fireworks Virgil was putting on the raft, and gasped as he spotted a familiar pink liquid inside the rockets.<p>

"Scott!" He whispered urgently to his friend. "Who put that chemical in those fireworks?"

"Me," he replied, looking confused. "It's just pink dye though."

"Not it's not! It's a chemical th-that...it e-effects...j-just don't let Virgil s-set it off!"

"Why do I have to get wet, again?" Scott moaned and then jumped into the swimming pool, yanking Virgil back from the fireworks.

"What the hell?" Virgil asked in confusion as Scott practically carried him over to the patio.

"Sorry, Brains' orders!" Scott told him. Virgil gave Brains an incredulous look and the scientist shrugged, feeling self conscious.

"We could go inside to watch them?" Jeff suggested. "Then whatever you think is wrong with them, Brains, won't effect us."

"Yeah, th-that would w-work." The scientist agreed.

* * *

><p>"There's one last firework!" Fermat called. "Who's gonna set it off?"<p>

"Him!" Gordon yelled, jabbing Scott with his finger.

"Why?"

"Payback for leaving me in a net for hours."

"What?" Jeff exclaimed, and Gordon shot Scott a smug look.

"Fine, I'll set the firework off." He muttered.

"Did I miss anything?" Brains gasped as he ran into the room.

"Nothing much. Scott's about to let off that firework that was in your lab earlier."

"The one th-that was slightly p-pink in colour?"

"Yeah, that's right," Gordon told him.

Brains paled. "Kill m-me."

"Huh?"

"That did have the dye on it, didn't it?" John gasped, realising what the problem was.

Brains nodded.

"Well let's watch the show!" Gordon announced in delight, a wicked grin spreading across his face.

A furious yell came from outside, and a dripping wet Scott, drenched in pink dye came running into the room. "Who bought that firework?"

"Sorry," Brains yelped, darting behind Jeff.

"Oh come on, you have to admit it was funny," Virgil laughed.

Scott glared at him. "Funny for you maybe."

"The swimming pool's turned pink!" Gordon's outraged cry was a surprise as no one had actually noticed him leave the room.

Scott started grinning. "Well at least one part of our plan turned out right." John grimaced.

"I am not part of this," he told his older brother, and threw himself behind the sofa.

"Oh well, what an unusual New Year's Eve," Jeff muttered. "And John - was I really hallucinating earlier?"

"I'm not here," a voice yelled from behind the sofa, only for Scott to drag him out again.

At that moment, the clock chimed and they stopped to look at each other, everyone either covered in something pink or looking confused, or in Virgil's case, having a laughing fit on the floor.

"Um...happy New Year?"

"Sure!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay, I hope you enjoyed that! Have a great year everyone! *lets off fireworks* Review?<em>**

**_Happy 2015!_**

**_Kat x._**


End file.
